


Primal Mind

by WakandaMama



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adonis - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast Boy's past, Hurt/Comfort, Minor death, NEVERMORE, Original Character(s), The Beast Within, Violence, beast boy centric, inside beastboy's mind, the teen titans will fight you, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: After Beast boy goes crazy and almost kills the Titans latest villain in battle. The Titans plan to confront him but end up sucked into his mind and learn about his past, his own thoughts, and his constant fight with his Primal mind.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Jungle, Ivory Coast, Africa** _

_Little green black short clad legs pumped fast running until they turned into semi-clumsy kitten cheetah paws and sprinted faster. Shots fired behind the body causing scared whines and need._

_ "Get that little freak!" Shouted a man in English causing more panic in the little boys chest. More shots ran out and a fiery sting caused the little creature to stumble and cry out before transforming into a small child of six, his name is Garfield Logan. He cried out sounding like a wounded animal. As the poacher came closer a series of roars stall them it seemed the cry called man prides and packs of lions, hyenas, and vultures. _

_ "Shit!" Sweated one of the men and quickly they were torn into and shots rang out. Garfield curled up as best as he could with the shot clean through his hip and out his thigh. He whimper with some relief as an older mother lioness licked his head and bare back in comfort. Unconsciously he shifted howling out in pain as he tuned into a cub and legs and hips still bleeding as the lioness lifted him carefully by the neck and all the animals started into the thick of the jungle. _

_ A short, older, dark skinned, woman of 40 sat in a hammock. She wore a rich orange and blue loose robe dress, her hair hung short in braids and a look of worry shown in her clouded eyes. Garfield shivered as one was brilliant gray and looked over him looming. _

_ "Poachers, Rokia. He is a human as well just in a cubs form." Explains a cheetah as the lioness sat him carefully in the woman's arm and he shifted painful and cradled in her arm. His green skin was sweltering and slightly swollen he huffed tiredly. _

_ "He is shivering like a leaf" Rokia said softly in Dyula which calmed the little boy to hear a more familiar langue. He spoke either french, Dyula or Swahili at all times English was very little to the smaller suffering boy. _

_ "You are fine now, leaf." She said softly rubbing his hair as she paced fast through the jungle in skilled bare feet to a lone hut hidden in shade. She laid him on a soft woven mat and tended his wound smirking as it clotted quickly and look better, would scar by the end of the week. After an hour later, Garfield woke up and looked wide-eyed and scared at Rokia, she smiled and placed a small bowl of yams and rice in front of him. He trembled with happiness and ate it savory. _

_ "Can you speak?" She asked slowly and he looked around nervously before transforming into a baby bird and back to a human. He slumped over into Rokia and she sighed. _

_"Well you seem to understand me. How old are you?" He was shaky as he held out six fingers and she nodded._

_"We are the same, little leaf. I can speak with the animals and it seems you can turn into them." He nodded with a slight nervousness but she rubbed his back soothingly. "Call me mama Rokia."_

_Life was peaceful for the two and the animals that Garfield played with constantly for that next year, until his powers start acting with no control._

_ "Here my little leaf." She said motherly placing a clear and green amulet around this neck that hung to his chest. They sat next to each other on the bank of a stream that babbled steadily, birds chirped cutely and an antelope rested lazily by them. _

_ "We are all of many parts, leaf, some times we must take time to collect all these part, weave them together and be one beautiful whole. This will help you I'm sure!" She expressed and they sat in the calm her eyes moved rapidly under her lids and Garfield huffed. She chuckled at his frustrations. _

_ "How do you weave?" He asked quietly and she open her eyes revealing them both glowing gray. _

_ "With happy. Everybody has happy, but it can be so little sometimes. All they seem to have are rage or sadness or mute to weave with." She explained and he nodded. _

_ "Can we give others happy? Can I do that?!" He asked and she rubbed his hair. "Of course Leaf, you make me happy all the time. Now let's try again, and this time I'll give you some of my happy." _

_She grazed over the crystal of the amulet, running it in her fingers and it softly glowed._

_"Say what I say, "Mimi ni nyingi , katika moja. Elfu mngurumo." He whispered it back and that how they stayed. In his mind._

_-4 years later-_

_Garfield laughed as him and a chimp raced and played before he dove into the water turning into a small green hippo and swam towards the hut. Or was, when shots fired into the water and in panic he flashed human and the eyes of four white men went wide._

_"I guess it was true. This puke stained fucker will go for a bill." Their four wheelers kicked dirt as Garfield turned into a Cheetah and ran home. Letting out a call to the others. Pythons struck out from their trees, stalling to get cut out and ran over a panther pounced taking out one of them._

_ Suddenly Rokia stood up ahead eyes ablaze white the cast of a large white Lion blazed behind her and shot out bypassing Garfield, blinded and attacked his kidnappers. Garfield hugged the woman tightly she smiled. _

_ "Keep happy my little leaf. Keep love as well Garfield." She said hastily kissing his forehead as a force knock trees and the kidnappers down. But the air became foggy and still and bloody as many shots rang out and Rokia fell dead. _

_ Garfield roared, cried and screamed clutching at her body, trembling he tried to escape by turning into a dove but a net quickly caught him and the feeling of happy was quickly fear. _

-present-

Beast boy was unnoticeably trembling, he hid behind his happy once again and was cracking jokes that his own IQ scoffed at. After the beast incident he felt him self pulling apart, it hurt to shift, he wanted nothing more than to tear into steaks maybe the whole cow even. He was losing his cool with the bad guys him and the Teen Titans fought.

Suddenly he mutter, " _Mimi ni_   _nyingi ,  katika_  _moja.  Elfu_  _mngurumo." _ Raven and Robin perked up.

"What you say beast boy?" Asked Robin and the changing eyes widen a bit.

"I said you guys hungry? Lo Mein sounds good!" He said groaning and Raven cringe at it. "No thanks.", suddenly the alarm went off.

  
" Titans Go!"

\---

It shouldn't have happen. It was a simple thing a high tech robber with drones and henchmen, the usual. However, Beast boy couldn't hear or focus of the plan Robin was telling. He snapped out when Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder and Raven had a frown.

"Are you the all of rights Beast boy? Are you not well for battle?", Beast boy smiled " I'm fine Star, just ready to kick so drone butt!". They started, Cyborg blasted drones, as Robin and Starfire took out henchmen, Raven and Beast boy looked for the boss of it all. They enter the bank vault they were both blasted back and a tall guy dressed in bright red and blue laughed.

"Ha, you teen flukes think you can stop me! Tech!" He boasted and as Beast boy tried to shake off the red he was seeing Raven smashed a drone into the wall with her magic.

As they fought Beast boy hid the pain of his sifting as he took on forms of big cats and bears taking out drone after drone to get to Tech. He blasted Beast boy into a wall, "You think your little critters can stop me, you slime colored freak?".

Suddenly Beast boy cried out as muscle ripped and shutter and Beast boy's bones broke and reshaped quickly and painfully as he went berserk and turned into the beast.

  
Tech and Raven looked on fearfully as beast boy ripped apart every drone and henchman in his way and jumped on Tech. He slashed him with his claws and bashed his head before throwing him limply into the wall and going to attack again. Raven hurried to pulled the beast off the criminal before he could sink his claws into him again. He moved around tearing at the magic to get out, Raven sat him on the ground and careful approached him as he calmed to just sit and growl.

"Beast boy. Calm yourself." She said, slowly resting her hand on his shoulder and she cringe as he shifted back with popping bones and bruised green skin. Something was wrong.

"No." Beast boy said softly.

"I...I have to go back to the tower." He said regretfully and Raven gave him a small frown that he recognized measured as worry.

"What's happening beast boy? We can help." She said and he shook his head.

"Raven! Beast Boy!", shouted Robin from behind them. Raven looked then turned to find Beast boy gone.

  
"You guys somethings up with Beast Boy.". The team cringe at the job Beast had done on Tech.

  
"We need to get to the tower."

\---

Beast Boy sat curled up in the middle of his dark and demolished room, hot tears welled his eyes and raced down his face. His muscle screamed and stung, he could feel ever hairline fractures in his bones. His head and heart pounded and he lost control of his breathing that moved from panting to silent huffs. His eyes were wide and animistic. Rokia's chant kept racing through his mind as he tried to calm down before the others came back, but it proved useless. His hyper sensitive ears heard then land on the roof or pull into the garage. He let out a growl in frustration.

He looked nervously at the soft glow of the amulet Rokia gave him. 

"Beast Boy open the door!" Said Robin. 

"Please Friend Beast Boy, we wish to help!" Starfire offered after.

"Yeah BB you aren't in any trouble man." Said Cyborg preparing to blast the locked and circuit fried door.

"Leave!" Beast boy roar that was quickly followed by a dominant growl and Beast Boy tore out the room as the door was blasted open and he jumped out the window in beast form and ran off for the woods of Jump City.

"Hurry after him!" Said Robin but Raven grabbed his arm.

"Look." The gather to see the glowing amulet.

"Rae this is not the time to get angry at something BB stole from your room we need to find and help him!" Exclaimed Cyborg. She shook her head , "This isn't mine." She said softly picking it up.

Suddenly the room filled with a blinding light and sudden roars, growls, chirps and hiss. And the Titian disappear from Beast Boy's room and into Beast Boy's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke with a start everyone but Beast Boy was there, this seemed too familiar but too different to her.

_Nevermore._

This was just like her mind but it wasn't. It was Beast Boy's. The other slowly woke up and Cyborg sighed, "Raven please tell me this is what I think it is?" He asked and she nodded. "This is Beast Boy's mind."

They noticed their surroundings, they laid on a black sandbar island one of many actual, the whole place was like a shallow flood but the water looked deep. Leather-back turtles drifted around, and they noted what seemed to be flat screens floating around in the air. Final they saw a figure looking up at the light red sky and a static filled screen with fearful eyes.

 

"Um..excuse me?" Said Starfire the distant figure then turned. It look just like a barefoot Beast boy, but his eyes were a dingy gray so we're the tips of his ears and his clothing. He shook his head and let baby Leather-back turtles continue to crawl over him and held his hand out in the air.

"Well he's either timid or sad." Comment Raven.

The sand shifted down and away leaving the gray Beast Boy on his own little sand island and the Titans on theirs. The water was suddenly very deep and vast and they seemed a million miles apart.

"I sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you and that I'm annoying but I just want people happy. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm not happy and I'm sorry I take your stuff because I don't like my stuff taken. Don't look at the screen, but if you do I'm sorry if they make you sad. You guys should just stay away. I'm so sorry." He shouted curling into himself.

The turtles seemed to multiple and float lazily around. "Timid, we need to get out and help Beast Boy." Raven said gently, pulling her hood down.

"I'm sorry you're in here, this place is horrible, I'm horrible I sorry...you...you have to find the door. I can guide you but..but you'll leave and learn about how horrible I am, how freaky and animal I am and then you'll be disappointed and I'm so so sorry." He quivered his voice seeming even more distant.

"No timid Beast Boy, you are our friend we'd never dislike you." His eyes widen and the islands appeared again and he stood up. He was much taller almost as tall as Starfire, and as he walk towards them, sand appeared under his feet so he walked across the water. Few turtles swam next to him,"Step where I do please. I'm, I'm so sorry for causing such a mess." they started after him.

"Robin, I'm sorry that I disappointed you on missions sometimes, I really try!! I do, but I just can't understand. I pretty dumb when it comes to thing in English. Plus my animal side just wants to use instinct instead of a plan. I'm sorry." He started as the made there way underwater and then seemed to breath just fine.

"And Starfire you're just such a sister to me and you actual like my jokes, I still haven't forgiven myself for that oil thing it was just so stupid of me. I'm really sorry you had to get hit." He said the sadness in his voice.

" And Cy you're my brother, man and I'm sorry for all the times I got pissed at you during video games but it just cause I don't understand. Truth is I only started playing them when I joined the team and just thanks for being my friend and I'm sorry I'm just a grass stain brat to you and Rav-" Raven stopped him.

"Calm down timid, you're family, Beast boy is family. We will always forgive you." She said somberly. The other nodded and he smiled with teary eyes and the chip of crystal around his neck glowed and the walked in silence over the water screens played silent memories. Boat crashes, jewel robberies, and two men with cruel faces.

"Why are theses screens playing?" Asked Robin and timid cringed.

"Sadness plays them, he somewhere around here. He likes to stay in his animal form as a Leather-back turtle though, that's why there are so many as well. They are memories after Beast Boy was taken from Africa by poachers, they abused him and gave some slight training before selling him to STAR. Happy was in here a lot back then because that what Rokia said was best and it did help, we haven't seen much of happy. That why the sky is turning. I'm sorry we are such a mess. " he explained. Starfire was starting to cry at one screen that showed a scrawny and small Beast Boy try to break from a cage to get some fruit off the table above him.

_"Jump for it monkey, if you shift you little freak you might get the food. You shouldn't have messed up the job tonight." Said a large tanned and hairy man with greasy blonde hair and cold brown eyes._

_"Sinto_ _muito!" The little Beast Boy cried out in a raspy scared and hurt voice and the guy laughed. "_

_English you little dumb brat!" and he gave a kick to the cage._

_"So-soory-_ _sar-ay." He_ begged _in broken English_ _the_ _guy shook his head and full lifted the cage and threw it to the other side of the room and there was a large crack._

_"Sorry doesn't get my damn money!"._

Before it could escalate the screen filled with static again and Cyborg pulled her away. They came to a green door with many white locks and chains on them but most were gray and broke.

"Brave and courage are behind there, I'm sorry guys, I just really want to impress you guys because I love you guys. Au revoir." And with that timid stepped into the water and disappeared a Leather-back turtle and a flat back turtle took his place and swam off.

"Hey he left his crystal chip!" Said Robin, Raven took it and put it around her neck as Cyborg open the door the light flashed around them.

\---

Meanwhile the Beast thudded to the ground next to a stream in the woods.

" _Stop running your are sick, little leaf."_ Said Rokia's soothing voice in Beast Boy's head and he half shifted and breath heavily as he passed out.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The light dimmed to sunlight gleaming trough the jungle trees, there was silence until there was a grumbling growl and put the team on alert. On the other side of them the grass crunched and in an instanta giant green panther pounced out to be tackled by Beast Boy, a different Beast Boy.

He was a darker green he was bare-chested with just black shorts on, his claws and fangs were longer and his hair was long too and tied back. He was taller and had much more muscle.

"Jasiri, kudhibiti mwenyewe!" He shouted with an alpha voice. The panther gave a cry out and pounced again tearing into his shoulder before being throw off and smashed into a tree.

The humanoid beast boy rolled and panted he looked up at the team one eye was a light green the other a dark green.

"Kukimbia! No hatari!" He yelled and as the panther came again he grabbed it by it throat and slammed it to the ground before grabbing Starfire's hand and making the team follow him.

They came to a shallow river with huge boulders and white rushing water. "Up miamba!" He commanded pointing to the rocks and the Titans scrambled on and the panther made its appearance circling and beast boy sighed and huffed. The claw gash healing before them.

"What are you doing in here!" He yelled in a African accent.

"Brave could have killed you...oh forget it, I do need help.". They watch the panther now know as Brave try to climb but slip off.

"From what I gather before wisdom and knowledge split and knowledge turned into some asshole chimp. BB is losing himself to his primal side, it was bound to happen but it wouldn't be as bad if our past wasn't so messed up. It maybe best of you to find happy and wisdom!" He explained.

He looked down and sighed as Brave found a footing before he picked up a spear and shot out the footing making the panther tumbled back to the water. Courage cringe as the panther landed in a memory reflecting in the water of a small beast boy in his doom patrol uniform turn into a T Rex for the first time.

"Excuse me, courage Beast Boy? How come we have never heard Beast boy with an accent before?" Starfire asked and courage let out a chuckle.

"Well Starfire he knows four languages. First was Swahili, not long after that Portuguese than French, English was our last langue to learn, that's why Beast boy has such bad grammar, we learn most of the stuff off TV...we are not stupid its just how it comes out. Pretty good at science and math it probably comes natural from his parents and when we were at the Labs." He said simply with no nervousness or hold in his voice.

"You should get out, I can feel the primal, here." He took his shard of the crystal off and placed it around Raven's neck.

"Oh Raven, can you give BB some hints if you like him or not. He's really hesitated after the whole Terra thing to let his heart out and all that crap." Raven's eyes went wide and her hand start to twitch as Courage roared a laugh.

"Keep on the rocks and don't hesitate to fall." He said getting up and they noticed his trembling. They followed his lead as he went from rock to rock running. The panther followed them on the bank and as they neared the edge of a waterfall courage hopped up grabbing a vine. He swung out the way as the others fell over the waterfall.

The last thing they saw was a cougar pouncing on to the bank and the growls of two big cat about to fight when things faded to black.

\---

When they saw light once again, the found themselves in a grassy Savannah.

"Okay so we've met as humans, timid and courage but as animals we've met sadness and bravery. Who do you think is next?" Asked Robin and cyborg looked around.

"Well it look like we're in the savannah, and you know what's in the Savannah? Pride!" Cyborg explained and there was a literal hyena laugh and a scoff.

"Now that was creative but annoying. It was worse than the time Play though it be a good idea for that tuba scuba joke." Said another Beast Boy with a full blow French accent he had blue eyes and hair along with longer, thinner fangs, no claws and a dark blue uniform.

"I'm Disgust some times I'm rude sometimes respect and the real clever sarcasm that comes from Garfield. This is sadly, playful also rude also the rest of the Bête crap." He explained pointing to the green hyena that nodded content with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you found some thread to explain the situation to you? Good? Okay let's get this over with so I can peacefully turn into Cobra turn over to my animal instinct and kill this laughing chein muet." The hyena gave a curt growl and Disgust gave a rich chuckle.

"Well that what we are, that who Garfield, leaf, Beast Boy, freak, mutt, it. They are all the same damn name, same damn meaning. Gar is the freak that takes commands like the little dumb mutt he is and it sickening! It sickens me so it must sicken him." He said and side step as the hyena tried to tackle him.

"You are just some cover up Playful, a deploy. You and happy both are deploys. Just two freaks and dumb lies we lived to survive because some half blind African mama told us because only she could love Beast Boy. I think it's true, I can't wait for Beast Boy to self destruct so I can stop feeling!" He yelled. And the Titans back up.

"Your not respect well not selfrespect anyway. Your not an emotion your thoughts...negative thoughts." Explained Raven and the emotion clone was froze he trembled slowly shifting to become slimmer, armless and his eyes were becoming slit like a snakes and he smiled fangs flashing and dripping with white venom.

"Oh Raven, you silly little bird. I'm Disgust alright and I've waited too long for Happy to get dethroned and stop covering up the truth! And since Gar loves you guys so much be stuck with him!"

He fully shifted into a cobra at 18 feet long and 6 feet tall and lashed out to bite them. The hyena tackled them out the way and Disgust spit venom to the ground.  _"You need that shard to get out!"_ He barked pointing up with his snout to the crystal around the cobra's neck.

\---

Meanwhile, the forest animals of Jump City circled around Beast Boy who laid on the forest floor shaking with chill and fever. He was weirdly half shifted making him hairy, and extremely tall and his muscle bulged painfully with long claws and fangs and black streak down his long hair. Two bears worked together to carry him. One moved to lay the shifter on the others back and take him to a cave.

He thumped to the ground with a sad moan and deer settled around him to keep him warm and another bear laid a cold fish on his chest. The owls peaked at the Titian communicator before flying to the tower and taking a squirrel with them to hold the scent.

It landed trough the broken window and let the squirrel go he scamper around before being draw to the dimly glowing amulet, taking hold of it the owls flew him back to the cave.

\---

Disgust let out a long hiss and struck at Raven, playful pushed her out the way before biting him in the jaw and getting thrown to the ground.

"Titans Go!" Shouted Robin. Starfire and Cyborg started firing at the larger than life snake scalding his scales that quickly replaced one after another, he was such a strong emotion.

Playful raised on his shackles and growled even if he was smaller he was still terrifying. Disgust raised up and let out a hiss spitting venom and they charged.

The was a popping of bones and you could hear Disgust skin rip as Playful tore in tearing the hood behind his head. Disgust whipped up throwing Playful into the air biting into his underbelly before slamming him into the ground.

Playful limped up and gave a short laugh before leaping suddenly gripping the other side of Disgust Hood and swung up and bite into Disgust bottom jaw and locked. Disgust thrashed and curled until Playful found footing on ground and threw him side to side shaking him and full on crushing his bottom jaw.

He took the crystal from his neck and let him go to wither. The Hyena shutter as he shifted, he transformed into a shorter but stocky version of Beast Boy dressed in an orange version of his uniform with orange eyes and ears tips.

He fell to the ground and panted with wide eyes. He gave a short laugh before swallowing and a cackle of hyenas circled around them. Playful wobbled before one came over and he leans against it grasping its fur until his knuckles popped.

"Come on dudes we have to hurry, Disgust will heal pretty soon. And we'll have to play games again." He explained breathless almost. He gave a short yip and the cackle of hyenas circling the Titans guard and nudged at them to go. The team hurried following playful as he led weakly.

"Ha, primal is really at it this time, I'd usual be healed by now." He laughed with a small smile and his twitching and limp worsened.

"What did you mean by you and Disgust playing games?" Asked Robin always the detective.

"I'm constantly fighting Disgust, makes sure his negativity or well his venom doesn't spill out and attack Happy and wisdom. Make sure his venom doesn't melt the locks and chain on Sadness and Anger's doors. That was until Primal broke loose." He explained smiling up at the dining sun and now bright red sky.

"I'll probably be dying soon and Disgust with engulf Beast boy along with primal anger and sadness." He stopped walking and kneeled down to pant out and gulp air.

"Who or what is this Primal, Playful?" Asked Cyborg as the emotion wobbled up and a second Hyena came to aid him.

"He's the animal side of Anger. The Beast, we've know about him for a long time. We kept him locked if that's easy to explain, locked up with two keys. Only Wisdom had the whole key, all of us emotions but Anger and sadness have these chips that make one whole key. Over the years some of us were slowly influenced by our primal sides and things in life weight very heavy on our expression. I don't know how Primal picked the lock but he's gathering those who want destruction who want the best and will over throw Beast Boy." He said still with his chipper tone.

"I was with happy but knowledge placed me in here to share and play games with Disgust. Disgust tells me a lot of things Gar dislikes or hates, when we tell jokes he comments rude or " sarcastic" things about the moments in Gar's life. I just make them chipper. I guess I am the cover up. From time to time we shift to out animal sided and play fight, I've always won, sometimes we agree but I win and I show in Gar's expression." He said, suddenly he looked around.

"But I got a pretty optimistic feeling that primal is winning our games right now." He threw the crystal into Ravens hands and gave three chuckles.

The Cackle circled around and Playful slumped to a kneel shifting but before he could act a bright purple and green scale covered body shot out and the first thing to sink into Playful body was dripping fangs. Playful could only stay limp and thrashing his body biting his jaws.

"He has to win the fight!" Robin commanded and the other started to help. Robin distracting enough for Playful to fall to the ground and try to recuperated. Disgust let out a long hiss and when to strike Robin who was barely missed as he forced Disgust mouth to stay open with his staff around the young Hero.

"It seems you're cheating Play!" Hissed the strong emotion, he whipped his tail around to throw cyborg off his feet as he tried to blast his chest causing the bot's blast to hit Starfire out the air. Then threw Robin.

Raven got in a stance and began to chant  _ **"A**_ _z_ _ **arath**_   _ **Metrion**_   _ **Zinthos**_ **!"** Shouted Raven, it quickly wrapped around the Cobra that gave a long hiss and whipped around so he was in a glare with the half demon.

"You think you're the only magician?! I've met Magicians and shaman with far more talents of destruction then you Mchawi!" He let out a short hiss and Raven's magic blasted off the snake knocking everyone off and to the ground. Starfire and Robin seizure on the ground as the feeling of snakes under their skin sent them into shock. All Cyborg heard was hisses as he's circuit started to fry, and Raven trembled.

Playful bounded up and tackled the snake cutting off the trance off, the snake and the team shutter as the magic weaned.

"The Door!" Cyborg shouted grabbing the crystal and Raven by the hood of her robe and the team ran frantically to the wither wooden door.

They glanced back to see Disgust charging with his slither Cyborg threw the door open and Starfire slammed it shut and the cringing sound of hollow fangs scrapping the wood echoed as the world turned black.

~ _meanwhile_

  
Animals started to show signs of submission as Beast Boys passed out from started to seizure and sweat more profusely.  _"Y Mimi ni_   _mmoja_   _wa_   _watu_   _wengi.  Elfu_  _mngurumo " _he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans seemed to drift around dizzily for a moment before falling on parched and cracked dirt ground. The place was chilly and smelled like medicine and a light musk, suddenly the place lit up with artificial lighting and they found they were in a room. The cracked dirt covered some areas and some blended into blank gray tiles the light dimmed until it was some what red.

A medical table with claw marks scratches and leather straps was on its side the padded walls were torn apart with gaping holes that led to darkness. "There's only one way out man." Cyborg whispered and the looked at the red door with many scratches and tally marks. Scratched numbers _"500"._

 _"Five hundred days."_ said Cyborg. There was a caw from a corner in the room an a crow flew over their heads and landed on the door handle. It cawed again and jiggled the knob, "It wants us to go with it." Said Robin and they opened the door and followed as it flew more birds slowly joining to guide with it. Until there were around eleven crows flying lowly and they stopped at the dead end of a hallway with only an exit sign above, they found a beast boy curled next to the door. He had a sick appearance, bruised and punctured arms, he had on too big scrub pants with that name Star Labs. "BB?" Asked Cyborg and he looked up with glassy dark eyes he had bandages around my stomach and chest

"It's scary here, you shouldn't be here. No one should be this scared. Primal...he usually protect me but even he is scaring me. I don't want you guys hurt, that is just terrifying." He said hoarsely. "Fear, I presume. We need the last crystal chip and to find wisdom. We can help you get primal in control. So he isn't scaring you anymore." Said Raven taking her hood off and sitting down by the quivering boy who held the end of her robe.

"No I can't, because if you make a whole key. You'll attract anger and he has primal's chain. He'll kill you...make me kill you. Me hurting you guys scares me so much. Like it was with the others" He rattled clutching the last of the crystals and mumbling in Swahili.

"Fear...who are the others?" Asked Starfire and he rubbed his arms, "The scientists, Rokia, Doom Patrol, Terra...my parents. Every time, it's our fault, its Beast Boys fault. It was here...in Star labs I fully lost it, primal and anger were the only ones in here. I don't remember killing them in one memory. I remember the shifting, the mauling, the running all I fully remember is resting by a stream. And then wisdom appeared." he explained trying to push Raven away and scout closer to the door.

"Fear understand, if you don't help us in stopping primal, anger whoever is causing this to Beast Boy. Will have to lock him up, will have to battle him and at worse possibility...we'll have to kill him. That will hurt us more than anything because we're family, you saw what happen when Starfire got sent away to the future and our family broke apart. We all need each other to stay together and we will help each other to the apocalypse for it." Robin explained and Fear curled more into himself.

All the crows that were fluttering around suddenly gather in a cloud and flew around Fear wrapping him up in the mass of black feathers. They saw a quick glance of a dove in the nest of Crows and there was a small tink as the crystal was left in his place and the exit door cracked open.

The Titans stood there in silence. "Friends we must hurry, if what Beast Boy's fear said is true, anger is on his way."said Starfire. The others quickly agreed and left out the exit door and in to blinding light.

\-------  
Beast Boy was panting for breath, his fever was sky high and he was starting to wake up. Everything was in focus by 100 times and he could hear even the ants crawls in the ground under him, his head was swimming with all the scents.

He shutter with pain and aches, _"Where am I?"_ He asked and the animals around him moved or twitched. He swallowed at the amulet and noticed its red tint. Suddenly he let out a cry of pain and curled on his side. He shifted into a bear and quickly back into a human, but different he was taller and muscular the black strip in his hair was slowly becoming permanent.

He looked up at the sky as it started turning dawn and slowly stumbled up and a deer came under his side and led him to the stream. "You let your parent die...fall of a waterfall and drown while you ran away!" A voice rang angrily in his head and it felt like a physical punch and he quickly sat down. He curled up holding his head and rocking.

"You let Rokia get killed because you a coward! Then in vain because you know what? You got captured anyway! Then you just let Jackson and Paul use you! Use you! You could have tore out their throats and walked away, but no you reduced to a brainless criminal a trained mutt is what you turned out to be Garfield, Beast Boy, Leaf! You don't even deserve a name."

The voice continued to shout in the teen's mind and he shook his head, "Shut up! I was just a little kid!" He argued. The deer sat around him and tried to comfort him. "I wonder how much life Terra could have lived? How far down you dragged the Doom Patrol name?  
You're such a weak link on the team, so stupid and what a useless power! You could be so strong!"

"I'm strong. I'm...I'm" "Shut up, because you aren't Anything! You're an animal, We're Animal, let us out!" Shouted the voice that was oddly like his own.

Beast Boy sniffed as tears started and he nodded as he felt his body shift. "Okay." He choked but before his body could fully shift and the pain nearly exploded with in him cool hands brought his chin up to look into the night.

_"Not if I can help it."_

 _____

As the light dimmed into pale sunlight The Titans looked around. It was a peaceful place with a steady stream a mossy cove and firm mud, birds chirped a weary song and a light foggy mist steam off the stream. A black woman with red and green robes and long white braids she mutter over Beast Boy. The real Beast Boy, smoothing his hair and looked up at the teens with white eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin looked suspiciously at the older woman, "I'm Rokia, a priestess. I raised Garfield when he was seven to around twelve. I know who you are though, his new family, I've always been with him. From his year at the labs and 3 years with Doom Patrol I'm always in his heart. I'm his wisdom and his happy although I do see his own manifest of joy coming along as he spends life with you Titans. I just love watching him grow." She said calmly kissing Beast Boy's head as he whimper and clung to her thigh.

"He's in so much pain...I wasn't the one to offer the whole lock and key idea but I was protected by his other emotions on the decision. You came at the right time Garfield was about to give up." Thunder ripped through the sky flashing the sky red. Beast Boy let out a scream. "He's coming." Beast Boy mumbled and Rokia helped him to sit up.

"Leaf, don't you remember you're one of many, a thousand roars. You need to become one and I hope you will remember this after battle. Kunguru(Raven) hand me the crystals please." Asked Rokia. Raven gave it to her and she placed them around Beast Boy's neck. More thunder crack and the air became tense and deadly the whole sky was red. "Call them." She said kissing his forehead and seemed to dissipate. Beast Boy shutter and looked at his friends, "I would tell you guys to get out of here but I think that will be useless." He chuckled and they nodded in agreement.

"We are definitely meditating after this Beast Boy." Said Raven and he rubbed his head and nodded taking the crystals and curshing them into one.

He threw it down, roars and a lot of animal calls happen at once. Many animals appeared in front of him two turtles, a panther and cougar, a hyena with a small snake wrapped limply around it's neck, a dove and a crow. In a glow of green they all turned into human forms before turning into a spirit and entering Beast Boy.

He collapsed to a kneel, Starfire sat a hand on his shoulder, "Beast Boy?" He looked up at her and gave a small but grave grin and stood up. He was tall with a lean muscular body with claws, longer hair and animistic eyes, "You guys should really leave. It may get bloody and I'd hate for you guys to see me even more unstable." He advised with a smoother but light voice.

"No way man we've came this far to help you. We ain't leaving yet." Said Cyborg and his smile got a bit bigger. That was until the earth started to trembled, he scowled and stalked forwarded, suddenly a version of the Beast jumped out and snarled. It was very large with dark blue and black fur, it claws and fang teeth were sharp and bone white. It let out a large growl and roar mix, "Let! Me! Out!" It shouted with a deep, rough, and distorted voice.

Beast Boy stood in an open stance and shook his head. "Fight Me." he said simply before transforming into the familiar green Beast and the bounded and jumped each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Both beasts jumped on each other in a tackle and stated tearing for each others chest and stomach. Beast Boy locked his jaw into Primal's shoulder and threw him overhead before quickly jumping up to kick him back to the dirt. Primal grabbed Beast boy and they rolled so he was on bottom and it punched Beastboy chest and face. Before grabbing his throat, tossing and slamming him back in forth before throwing him in the air and kicking him past the Titans and crashing into the stone of the waterfall.

Primal lets out a roar that threw Beast Boy back with power and he took a running start for the green creature. Before he could smash Beast Boy into the rock. BeastBoy moved and in a turn, kicked Primal's Beast further into the rock. Primal staggered back to grab him by the back of his scruff and threw him into the water where the both fought under to drown each other and knock each other out. Underneath the blue of the water both of them held each others throat and Primal kicked the claws on his feet into Beast Boy's stomach forcing air out of him. In response Beast boy pressed harder into Primal's neck cutting it's neck. Beast Boy kick the two apart and was driven deeper into the water. The Titan waited nervously as bubbles and trashing came from the water Primal was thrown from the water to crashing on to it's back cracking a boulder with his impact.

The dark colored Beast gave a low growl and stumbled up glaring at the titans before taking a sluggish charge towards them. "Titans!-" Robin started before in a splash and flash of green beast boy in his human form tackled the night shaded beast. He wrestled Primal throwing it into the trees before running after leaving the other on the bank. They rolled down hill before Beast Boy was pined by the snarling beast above him growled and snapped at him before speaking.

 **"What are you!?"** Primal snarled and Beast Boy stilled.

What was he, it was clear by the beast above him ready to sink its claws in he was an animal, It was clear by his friends and the people he's fought for and with he was a hero. it was by he's vulnerability he was human. It was clear by his past he was a theft, a victim, and a survivor. As he though of all this Primal's claws tore threw his right should half way down his chest. Another scar right over his heart.

 **"What. Are. We.?!"** he asked again.

"I'm many things." Beast boy said quietly before swing his arms up and letting his claws sink into both sides of Primal's head over his ears. "I'm a green freak of nature. Half human, half animal I've accept that, I'm a hero and I'm proud of that, I'm a survivor and I've learned that. Your part of me. Now I know that! A thousand roars." Beast boy proclaimed.

Primal let out thundering painful roar and was both of them were engulfed in light. Primal shrunk until he was a short as Beast boy's original height. he wore all black, all his teeth were fangs, clawed hands, long dark moss colored hair that hinted with red and many scars were visible from his neck all the way to his ankles. From collars, whips, needles and many beatings, fights, and near death experiences. He glared at Beast Boy with blood red eyes, "You hate cages." was all he said in a deep raspy whisper. Before dissipating and fused into Beast Boy's body before the green teen collapsed.

"Uhg. I feel like I just got ran over by a stampede." he groaned and the other titans final came into view and slid down the hill to him. "You guys should really get out my mind." Beast Boy chuckled as the other sighed a relief and sat him up. "You really gave us a scare BB."said Cyborg patting his best friend on the back. Robin nodded and Starfire was near tears.

"Did you accept primal?" Asked Raven, "This will just keep happening if you don't" she said recalling how he suggested the same to her when she was battling her emotions and he gave a small lazy smiled. "Friend Beast Boy I'm so happy you have won you battle with the Primal Beast!" Starfire shouted joyously picking him up in a crushing hug.

"Thanks Star, but I'm kinda beaten up, kinda can't breath." He said in a whisper and she let him down with a sorry smile. They looked at him and notice he was a good two inches taller than Raven almost tall as Starfire off by a few centimeters and was more muscular. A faint darker green stipe was in his hair and his snagged fang was more curved like a animals tooth. "Oh Beastboy you have done the "Growing Up"." Said Starfire and he grinned wider. "Lets get out of here, dudes."

He took the crystal off his neck and gave a long sigh before he smashed it to the ground in front of them and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_2 weeks later *_

The Titans watch as Adios's most recent suit dismantled and was being detained by police, sporting a nice black eye and broken wrist. Raven noted that Beast Boy rubbed his own bruised knuckled and that his claws on his left hand had busted the leather of his glove. "Go job guys, let get back to tower." Said Robin secretly eying Beast Boy. After the whole trip into his mind he's improved a whole lot, changing into new animals and his senses, speed and strength in human form has nearly tripled. Recently he's been getting frustrated during train through they have upgraded his coursed six times already and he told Robin it was still under his level.

"Robin do you think we should celebrate with some pizza first, man?" Asked Cyborg both Starfire and Raven agreed and Robin smiled at his team. "Sure guys, Beast Boy are you coming?" They turned and realized the changeling wasn't there.

"He must have went on to the tower." Said Cyborg a bit concern for his green brother. "I'll go to the tower. I want some tea and need to mediate." Said Raven starting to float. They parted and Raven teleported to the Tower, as soon as she arrived she felt stress wave coming from the direction of Beast Boy's room.

She slowly approached the door and knocked, she heard a gasp and the bed creak. "Come in Rae." Said Beast Boy and she enter. The room was some what clean. Piles of clothes and other thing were in a corner making the floor clear, the bunks were messy still and his desk was litter with paper and food and dishes.

Beast Boy laid on the bottom looking at her through the corner of his keen eyes, he had discharged his gloves looked worried and frustrated at the black claws. He bit his lip and looked fully at her closing his fist. "What's up Rae?" He ask a small amount of tension in his voice as his eyes flicker around before refocusing on her.

"It's like many different voice are shouting at the same time isn't?" Asked Raven going to sit on the edge of the bed. Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah, but animal noises are thrown in there too...I feel like I've made a mistake but at the same time I did everything perfectly." He said sitting up and next to her.

He look at his hands sadly before moving his tongue to run over his fang. She took his hand carefully and started healing his bruised hands, "I care about you Beast Boy. I like you because your both my friend and family. Bravery had ask me to confirm it with you." She said blushing a bit and fumbling with his fingers.

"Come on." She instructed letting his hand go and leaving to the door, he waited a few moments before slowly following after her. The both stopped at the beach finding a flat Rock to rest at. She motion to her to sit next to him before she slowly floated as she took lotus position. "I think it's best if you mediate and have a discussion with your emotions, it always works with me. If you need a chant mines is  _Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_ She said and Beast Boy copies her position but without the floating part.

"It's okay...I have my own." He said placing his hands in his lap lacing his fingers together and taking deep breath for a bit before they both were engulfed in peacfuly silence. The water lapped the sand and pushed shells to tink on the rocks, waved crashed peacefully the occasional bird dived into the water or made a whistle. The both did their respective chants, staying like this for a good hour before Beast Boy open his eyes and looked a Raven.

"Raven, do you mind if I ask..what does your chant mean?" He said soft and raspy. She stopped floating and sat a bit closer to him thinking, "Well I'm not sure how to explain. My langue doesn't exist at all in this dimension." She explained but rubbed her hands.

"Well Azarath is my home, Zinthos is actual the type of gemstone on my forehead. I think they'd call it a Chakra on earth, Metrions...I guess that could mean my connection. My connection with magic, my world and the portal of Trigon's. Stringing them together just puts my magic in line and my control to use it." She explained as best as she could with put cause a rip in the dimensions explanation. And he nodded.

"What does your mean?" She asked and he rubbed his arms at he slight breeze from the ocean. "I'm many in one. Thousand roars. That's what Rokia taught me, I guys I didn't get the full meaning of it it a few weeks ago, she was so wise. I wish I got to stay longer under her wing, even though it had its problems, war and other things. Africa was the best place, all the tribes, culture and nature, your really get why they called it the motherland." He said looking out at the moon and stars sky.

"I understand. I miss Azarath sometimes, the monks, my mother and its culture. Beast Boy why don't you just visit Africa, Starfire visit her planet I can see my and talk with monk using magic now and then. Your homes juy a few continents away!" She said.

Beast Boy chuckled before getting up. "I'm a wanted criminal in 25 countries. After my capture I was sold along to different criminal rings before Star labs, it's okay though. This is my home now and I wouldn't want it any other way, all of me wouldn't want I any other way." He said before pulling Raven into a hug.

She secretly blushed into his chest as she barely hug him back.


End file.
